Shuffle Precure!
by SmallerSocksx
Summary: Hikaru Aino is just a normal high school girl who life gets turned upside down when she meets Ace from Wonderland. Soon she transforms into Cure Prism and becomes leader of Shuffle Precure along with her friends Rena and Ayano her underclassman Mirai and Rei. Join Shuffle Precure as they fight to save Wonderland from the Knave of Hearts.


**Firstly, credit goes to the creator of the Shuffle Precure characters 0147nao (who you can visit at this link 0417nao) I hope you enjoy my story and please review and give me advice for the future!**

* * *

><p>Would you believe that there was a world that existed beyond the knowledge of anyone else? A world that mere fantasy was reality people have heard this story many times…little did they know Wonderland really existed.<p>

A place where giant plants overwhelmed most of the kingdom yet in the center stood a large white castle with towers covered in the different symbols of the cards: a heart, a spade, a clover, a diamond. These were the symbols of the legendary warriors known as Pretty Cure whom had protected Wonderland for many years…Inside the castle in the large throne room on a crystal throne sat the Queen of Hearts. Who opened her eyes to reveal their beautiful ruby red color against her long white hair she wore a long sleeved silver and red dress. She looked up to see her servants entering the chamber.

A small pink bear with a ribbon tied in its hair with an "A" in the center entered along with a blue bird wearing a "J" collar shortly followed by a green lion with a "K" attached to its right ear with an orange cat following him with a "Q" attached to her left ear. All four of the mascots rushed into the chamber all with concerned expressions on their faces.

The Queen stood up from her throne "I am aware that they are coming that is why I have summoned you all here" the bear walked forward and looked up at her Queen "Ace…"

The bear then spoke "Will we have to go?"

The Queen then gave a sad smile "You all know that we have no other alternative that is why I have brought you all here…I knew this would happen eventually"

The bird then spoke "What do you mean! You can't just make us leave! What about you!" he shouted she then looked at him "You will have to Jack…The servants of the Knave shall come and invade our land…" She started to walk towards the window and see the sky darken "They will come and despair shall spread the only way to save us is to find the legendary warriors, you must go now! Follow me!" The Queen grabbed her scepter and headed to the center of the room her scepter was platinum with a ruby red heart in the centerpiece.

She raised it up and hit the floor releasing a surge of magic and a portal opened revealing a new land "You must hurry to Earth now! Whilst the portal is open I will hold them off"

* * *

><p>Outside grey clouds invaded the sky, monsters known as Ursa flood the land with the servants of Knave following them. The Mad Hatter, Tweedle Dee, Dum, and Droit the white rabbit<p>

The Hatter was a young man with curly and messy red hair wearing a brown top hat with a matching jacket and a white dress shirt with yellow and burgundy striped pants with black boots.

A girl with silver hair and dark blue eyes wearing a black and blue dress with black tights and blue ballet shoes she had white rabbit ears at the top of her head.

Droit chuckles "This is so much fun seeing those little rats run for their lives!"

Tweedle Dee began "How much longer-?"

"Till we reach the castle" Dum finished his brother's sentence

The Hatter turned around and raised his arms "Soon we'll reach it. We shall clear the path for the Knave of Hearts and Wonderland shall be ours! Now spread Ursa, spread the misery that lies deep in human hearts!" He yelled and laughed

* * *

><p>Dia the yellow cat looked out the window "Oh no their coming!" all four mascots looked out the window in worry and turned back at their Queen still summoning the portal…<p>

"It's ready now hurry!" The Queen commanded the four servants did as they were told and came to her "You must go through and find the legendary warriors, they are the only hope for Wonderland"

Soon banging was on the door the four mascots scurried through the portal and the door to the chamber slammed open

Ace turned to see the Queen being captured and grabbed by an Ursa causing her to drop her scepter onto the floor "Your Majesty!" she turned and shook her head…

The servants of the Knave came through and looked at the Queen now being held by an Ursa. "So this is how the great Queen of Hearts shall fall…how amusing!" The Hatter said

"Yeah!" Tweedle Dee and Dum said in unison

The Queen was struggling in the Ursa's grasp "You will not get away with this not if Pretty Cure have anything to do with this!" she shouted to the Hatter

"Pretty Cure?" The servants uttered in unison she glared at the four servants and then looked straight ahead when she heard clapping and the sound of chain mail banging against the floor…

A man with long black hair wearing matching black armor with a red heart pierced by an arrow in the chest plate. "That is your trump card…Christa!" causing the Queen to glare at the mere sight of him there who stood in front of her was…The Knave of Hearts the man who represented and embraced all darkness in one's heart.

He then turned to his servant "Hatter!" Hatter turned and bowed towards his leader

"Yes sir!" he replied

"Go into that portal and see to it that Pretty Cure and those petty little brats cease to exist!"

The Queen's eyes widened in horror as she realized that portal was still open she tried to turn

"No stop!" she begged

The Hatter quickly scurried through the portal "I'll see you guys later!" he jumped through the portal and soon it close behind him…

The Knave walked closer and picked up the scepter "I don't think you'll be needing this anymore" He said and snapped it in half "Take her away" he commanded the Ursa. The Queen clenched her hands into fists and cried as she prayed that her servants made it to Earth…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile<em>**

"I can't believe this is happening" the green lion cried as they traveled through the portal

"There was nothing that could be done, Leo!" Jack shouted at him

"I know but still…," he uttered

"We mustn't give up!" All three turned to the bear "Her Majesty entrusted us with the task of finding Pretty Cure that is what we have to do to save Wonderland so we can't give up!" She shouted

"I might want to rethink that…" The four mascots turned and looked in fear as they saw the Hatter right behind them

"The Mad Hatter" they shouted in unison

A smile crept across his face and he formed a ball in his hands and threw it at the four mascots hitting them into separate directions

"Now let's see if you can find any warriors!" He then noticed a white light at the end it had only just occurred to him that he came too late wherever they would land it would still be on Earth!


End file.
